The present invention relates to an alignment film having fine grooves of nanometer order scale on a surface thereof, and to a method of manufacturing the alignment film. Also, the present invention relates to a retardation film including a retardation layer on the surface of the above-described alignment film, and to a method of manufacturing the retardation film. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a display including the above-described retardation film.
In the past, there has been a stereoscopic image display of a type using polarizing glasses, that includes left-eye pixels and right-eye pixels emitting light in different polarization states. In such a display, while an observer wears polarizing glasses, light emitted from each left-eye pixel is incident only on the left eye, and light emitted from each right-eye pixel is incident only on the right eye, so that observation of a stereoscopic image is achieved.
For example, in PTL 1, a retardation film is used to allow left-eye pixels and right-eye pixels to emit light in different polarization states. This retardation film has retardation regions, each of which has a slow or fast axis in one direction, corresponding to left-eye pixels, and has retardation regions, each of which has a slow or fast axis in a direction different from that of the above-described retardation regions, corresponding to right-eye pixels.